Reasonless
by Rakusa
Summary: generally speaking, one should read if one cares. It's kind of a crack fic , it's supposed to be taken as a joke, but I am quite proud of it too, strangely...


This idea came from reading something you'll end up discovering at the end, as you'll notice though, it isn't exactly the same, go originals!  
  
5/17/04  
  
"I hate you." She grumbled sitting in the hard dirt. "You just had to come into my life and destroy it."  
  
She looked at the trees overhead, avoiding looking directly towards him. The birds chirped eagerly to each other in the fresh spring day.  
  
One of the birds swooped down and nearly took off the white cat's head that sat next to her, staring at her in unknown interest. The cat after the bird caught its attention went after it. The little blue bird sat upon a branch just out of reach of the cat, a purple flower in its beak.  
  
She continued to stare at the bird as she talked. "You ruined my life."  
  
Blindly she turned away from the cat jumping at the bird, almost getting it, then the bird jumping out of the way, to do it all over again. "Every day for the last three years you said mean words at every turn, you yelled at me, tore my heart out, and almost resorted to violence at times. But you never did physically hurt me, though some times I wish you did, it would have been a lot easier to leave you."  
  
She drew her legs to her chest and rested her head onto the soft petal green skirt of her dress as it fanned out around her. She shifted her head so her chin rested upon her knees. "No matter how much you hurt me, no matter how gut wrenching the pain you caused me, I kept coming back. I don't know why and I can't decide even today if it was worth it."  
  
She stared ahead not looking at anything. She felt a cold nose press against her hand. She looked down to see the white cat had given up in its feat, and looked at her in a peculiar way. "Hello Artemis." She pet the cat, and he purred as she rubbed his head.  
  
"You like myself, kitty, has given our all and yet we do not get what we strive for." She picked him up and placed the cat in her lap. "I can not understand why this happens to be, but it is and I can't stand the pain."  
  
She glanced to the sky, staring at the wide blue yonder, the sun was setting shortly she had been here long enough, but yet she could not tear herself away. "You practically killed me these last three years." She managed bitterly.  
  
The cat mewed at her within her arms. "I know, why on Earth would I put up with this?" She agreed with the cat. "I really don't know, I don't, I guess I'm just bound to be hurt over and over again."  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me." She moaned. "I can't believe I will never be able to tell you." She gulped. "You never told me yourself, but everybody else told me the truth."  
  
She looked down at the cat, closing her eyes against the on-rush of tears. She had not cried yet, and she would not cry if she could help it. She had learned to harden her heart against him a year ago after bitterness followed by bitterness. "Artemis, I envy you and your simple life, food given to you daily for free, lying around all day and not a care in the world."  
  
The bird was back, and Artemis jumped off of her, his back claws digging into her clothing so he was caught as he attempted to get away. It only delayed him for a moment before he was free. "I wish I could be free like him, but I'll never be free of you."  
  
A small sneeze escaped her. "I'm here even though I have allergies, I can not seem to stop being a weakling to stay away and stop visiting you."  
  
"Why do I come?" There would be no answer; there never would be one. "I don't know even myself why I end up going through this torture, but I do, and I endure it the whole time."  
  
"You love me I know this but now it is my turn to admit it although I have never heard the words leave your mouth." She paused in thought.  
  
"I love you." She took a deep breath willing herself to go on. "Now that I have said this, although you may not have heard me I believe that you have, I shall leave." The cat bounded back over to her, the bird in its furry white mouth. "I'm moving, so I'm not tempted to hold visual over you, never having my love returned. Good bye my love." The ruby red rose that she had placed down by her when she first came, was picked up and set before his gravestone. "I will see you when I die, until then rest in peace." Her hand lingered over his tombstone.  
  
As she left, the tale played through in her head of what happened to kill her love. "Such an unfortunate death I'm afraid." He was killed one day as he was playing one of the dumbest stunts he had ever done. He was skateboarding on the roof tops of one floor buildings, and it happened that he was doing a trick around a pole as a wire became loose and knocked a brick off of a building next to him that fell and hit the water pipe flooding the building and as it overflowed, it collapsed taking him with it. It took a week to dig through all the rubble and find his body to give him a proper burier a month ago.  
  
"I guess it was meant to be, there was so many ways you could have died, I just wished it was after you finally admitted to your love." She shook her head as she bent down to pick up Artemis. "It is time to leave you behind, good bye." A single tear fell down her cheek.

Now it is a question, who was the girl? I was going to have it be Usagi, then Minako, then Usagi then Minako, ect. I have decided, it will be... REI! HAHAhA!!! I got you! I don't know; take it at your will, you choose who it was, I'm letting the audience become involved.  
  
Now onto what I promised at the beginning of the story, the reason for my madness, this is from the 'fic bitch' website I didn't name her, so don't yell at me.  
  
U)... More from Sophia Prester! (Yes, we like her around here.): "The entire fic is a long, heartfelt monologue delivered by character #1 to character #2. It is only at the end of the monologue that we discover that character #2 is...(wait for it)...DEAD! Oh, the angst! The shock! The cheap audience manipulation! Bonus points if you actually end with a description of character #2's tombstone, or if character #2 has died thanks to some Lifetime Movie-of-the-week cliche(drunk driver, cancer, childbirth, etc. Why doesn't anyone ever plagiarize "Fargo" and use a tree-chipper?) Fling yourself directly into the Eighth Circle of Hell if character #2's death is in any way tied to September 11. 


End file.
